


[Vid] Full of Grace

by Justine Bennett (Thevetia), morgandawn



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-02-04
Updated: 1998-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:51:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8972914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thevetia/pseuds/Justine%20Bennett, https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgandawn/pseuds/morgandawn
Summary: "I know I can love you better than this".





	

**Author's Note:**

> Vid edited in Feb 1998 on VCRs with VHS video footage. Shown at Escapade Convention. 4 months after we made the vid, the series ended. During the season finale, they played this song, leaving us with an eerie sense we’d tapped into the show’s gestalt mind.

[Full of Grace - Due South](https://vimeo.com/196824834) from [Fan Fandom](https://vimeo.com/user27465281) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

password: sadness

 


End file.
